vampirediariesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Родословные
thumb|250px Вампирские/Гибридские Родословные это линий вампиров и гибридов и тех кто их обратил. Если их Сир умрёт от Белого Дуба или от чего-нибудь другого, каждый из его Родословной умрёт в течений нескольких часов . Это было добавлено в заклинание бессмертия, что Эстер создала для защиты своих детей. Родословные Первородных Вампиров Майкл † Финн Майклсон † *Сейдж † **Трой † ** Много неизвестных вампиров † Элайджа Майклсон † *Тристан Де Мартель *Ая † *Мохиндер † *Шень Мин † *Неясыти † *Unknown vampires *Rowan Obi † *Emil Blankenship † *Lawrence Howard † *Cadence Flynn † *Takahashi Fukuda † *Arthur Bailey † *Claire Burnett † *Robert Craig † *Isaac Pacheco † *Holt † ---- Кол Майклсон * Много неизвестных вампиров † Ребекка Майклсон *Аврора Де Мартель (Статус неизвестен) **Неизвестные Вампиры † **Камилла О'Коннелл † *Ленор † *Неизвестные Вампиры Родословные Первородных Гибридов(Разрушена) Никлаус Майклсон |-|Вампиры= *Люсьен Касл † **Грегори **Антон † *Мэри Портер † **Роуз † ***Тревор † ***Катерина Петрова (Ранее) † ****Вампиры из склепа под церковью 1864 † ****Ной † ****Генри Волтерс † ****Стефан Сальваторе *****Пациент † *****Неизвестный парень (Обращен и в его теле дух Эмброса) ****Деймон Сальваторе *****Шарлотта *****Изабель † *****Викки Донован † *****Кэролайн Форбс ******Джесси † ******Колин Феллс † ******Неизвестная девушка из колледжа (Неизвестный статус) *****Билл Форбс † *****Эбби Беннет-Уилсон *****Елена Гилберт (Ранее) *Гаспар Кортез † *Марсель Жерар (Ранее) **Тиерри Ванчур † **Макс † **Томас † **Фелиция † **Отто † **Диего † **Джо Далтон † **Солдаты Братства Проклятых † **Армия Марселя † **Джошуа Росза **Джия † *Дженна Соммерс † *Дерек (Статус неизвестен) *Доставшица Пиццы † *Люди с бара † *Тина МакГреви † *Киран О'Коннелл † *Много Неизвестных Вампиров |-|Гибриды= *Рей Саттон † *Пейдж † *Тайлер Локвуд (Ранее) **Слоан (Ранее) † *Минди † *Тони † *Дэниэл Воррен † *Нэйт † *Дин † *Кртс † *Кимберли † *Эдриан † *10 Гибридов † Родословная Хоуп Хоуп Майклсон Гибриды *Дуэйн † *Хейли Маршалл Родословные Неизвестный *Лекси Брэнсон † **Ли (Статус Неизвестен) *Перл † **Харпер † **Анна † ***Логан Фелл † ***Бен Маккитрик † *Фредерик † *Бетанни † *Слейтер † *Коди Вебер † *Надя Петрова † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Джоуй † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Уилл † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Не названные Вампиры (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) **Лилиен Сальваторе † ***Малкольм † ***Валери Тулл ***Нора Хильдегард † ***Мэри Луиз † ***Бо † ***Оскар † ***Лоренцо ****Много людей (Обращены в Вампиров чтобы накормить Деймона) † ****Фермер Джон † ****Айви (Ранее) † ****Трипп Кук (Ранее) † ***Кай Паркер † *Джулиан † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) **Рафаэль **Робин **Сет † **Кси Нгуен **Эллис † **Кайл † **Сэм † **Кристал † **Армия Джулиана **Много других *Дух в Оскаре † *Флоренс † *Софья (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Эмброс † *Левис † (Not part of Mikael's, Finn's or Kol's bloodlines) *Десмунд † *Уайт † *Бубба † *Эшлинн † *Много других вампиров с Камня Феникса † Интересные Факты * When Finn was impaled with a White Oak Stake, one hour after he died, Sage and Troy died because Finn turned Sage, who turned Troy. *Mikael was the first Original destroyed, but it is not mentioned who was turned by him, nor is there any mention of the destruction of vampires in mysterious ways. **As Mikael despised the rest of the vampire species, even becoming a vampire hunter known as the Vampire Who Hunts Vampires, and his preference to feed off vampires, Mikael most likely never sired vampires from his blood. *Kol was the fourth Original to be impaled with a White Oak Stake and the third killed by it. ** It is known that his bloodline consisted of at least thousands of vampires as the death of his bloodline managed to complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. *In the books, the origin of vampires is not established, but may have been born of nature like the other supernatural beings, as the bloodline of Klaus was not destroyed along with him. *The Original Family acts as a pillar of the vampire species. If destroyed, the species itself will die out. *Klaus did actually turn Mary Porter. This was revealed by Rebekah and Elijah after Klaus' "death." Previously, Klaus had only claimed he started the Salvatores', Tyler's, and Caroline's bloodline, though Damon suspected he had only done so to ensure they would not kill him (though Damon did not mind doing so if it just meant killing Tyler). *It is shown that an Original's spirit has to die in order to kill off their bloodline; even though Klaus' body was supposedly destroyed, his soul was in Tyler Lockwood's body, so his bloodline was unharmed. **However it is possible, that since Klaus' body was not destroyed, that is the reason his bloodline remained intact. This seems to be the case as Esther wished to destroy Rebekah's body after she was jumped into Eva's body. *Julie Plec has already confirmed that Klaus is the origin of the bloodline Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Elena are from.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/05/11/vampire-diaries-season-finale-elena/ *In the third season of The Vampire Diaries members of the first generation of humans in 2 branches of the whole tree turned by Originals were shown: Mary Porter who was turned by Klaus and Sage who was turned by Finn. **In the third season of The Originals more members of the first generation of vampires in their respective branches were shown: Lucien Castle, and Tristan and Aurora de Martel. *Before Tyler was resurrected as a werewolf, Klaus remained the only hybrid of his bloodline until Hope, who is of Klaus' blood, sired Hayley. * It is possible to unlink a vampire from their bloodline using magic, as Davina attempted in Season Two of The Originals, but her efforts were sabotaged by Kol. In season 3, it is revealed that the heart of an unsired vampires is necessary to perform the spell * According to Lucien, vampires from all over the world heard that an attack was made on Klaus' life by Dahlia. Lucien also stated that each of the sirelines is at war and an attack may be made on either of their lives. * In Heart Shaped Box, Kol stated that Esther created the sirelines as a further precaution to protect the thing she loved the most, her family. **Kol also revealed that the only way to break the sirelines is with the heart of an unsired vampire. The only one in existence is Hayley Marshall-Kenner. However, through the Unification Ritual, the ability was transmitted to Jackson Kenner. *In A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus' sire line was broken due to Davina removing the link between Klaus and his sireline. *Klaus, Kol and Finn are the only living originals without a sireline. **Since Finn died in Behind the Black Horizon Klaus and Kol are the only living originals without a sireline. *It would appear that Hope Mikaelson does not have a sireline, meaning that if she dies, any vampire or hybrid from her lineage will not die. **This was augmented from the fact that even though Hayley was turned by Hope's blood, the Strix and other vampires referred to her as an 'unsired vampire'. *Kol Is the only original who's sireline members and first sired vampire are still unknown. Gallery Vampire bloodline (1).jpg Vampire bloodline (2).jpg Vampire_bloodline_(3)-1-.jpg Vampire bloodline (4).jpg Vampire bloodline (5).jpg Vampire bloodline (6).jpg Vampire bloodline (7).jpg Vampire bloodline (8).jpg Vampire bloodline (9).jpg Категория:Предметы